Honestidad
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Porque sentimientos tan sinceros como estos, no deben de ser callados. Yaoi, one-shot, RikuxSora


- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Honestidad**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, romance.

∞ **Parejas: RikuxSora.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney y de Squaresoft, hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión y no obtengo nada a cambio... y si Disney supiera lo que hago con sus lindos personajes, poco le importaría si no gano nada, aun así ellos querrían lincharme xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HoNeStIdAd**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Honestidad**_: Falta de engaño; presentación de la verdad.

**H**alloween Town nunca había visto cambios en sus celebraciones, hasta que un buen día, Jack Skellintong decidió traer algo llamado: "Navidad". Así, luego de muchos inconvenientes, de vez en cuando, el pueblo solía celebrar la Navidad incluso el mismo año en el cual festejaban Halloween, y resultó ser algo agradable al final, porque la Navidad de Halloween Town era una navidad oscura y divertida e incluso blanca.

Así que no resultó ser una sorpresa que Jack hubiese traído una segunda celebración al pueblo, esta vez una llamada: "San Valentín" y era muy diferente a las otras dos que ya tenían. En esta peculiar fiesta -bastante extraña para los habitantes del pueblo- se daban regalos a las personas queridas y amadas, aunque, al juicio de la gente de Halloween Town, eran regalos horrendos -y no en el buen sentido de la palabra, sino horrendos porque ni siquiera a ellos les gustaban-. Así que ni tardos ni perezosos, decidieron mejorarla a su forma, tal como lo habían hecho con la Navidad.

Y así, tuvieron un San Valentín con corazones negros, flores marchitas y caramelos que parecían -y sabían- como cualquier otra cosa menos a caramelos normales.

En medio de aquella peculiar celebración, Riku no dejaba de pensar que realmente existían mundos bastante increíbles -como ése-, y que de todos los que ya había visitado, aquel sin duda alguna era el más extraño de todos.

- ¡Hey! -llamó una voz-.

Y antes de que Riku pudiese hacer algo, un brazo se engarzó alrededor de su cuello, mientras escuchaba una risa bastante familiar.

- Te he estado buscando, Riku.

El ojiverde sonrió apenas, librándose del brazo del otro.

- Quería despejarme un poco -confesó-.

- No es verdad, lo que pasa es que siguen sin gustarte los lugares con muchas personas.

Riku guardó silencio, sin tener más remedio que asentir. A su lado, Sora sonrió victoriosamente, dejando ver un par de colmillos, que ciertamente, el peliplata también poseía.

Había sido algo muy particular que al llegar a aquel mundo, la apariencia y las ropas que Riku presentara fuesen iguales a las de Sora, sin embargo, mientras que el castaño iba mayoritariamente de negro, él iba de blanco, ya que los colores de los trajes de se encontraban completamente invertidos en ambos. Lo único igual era el simpático rostro de calabaza que llevaban en su cabeza, pues las dos eran naranjas.

- Es cierto -expresó finalmente el de ojos verdes- Aunque todos son agradables pero... raros.

Sora soltó una gran carcajada alegre, encogiéndose sobre si mismo.

- ¡Riku! -su tono sonaba a un reproche divertido- No los puedes culpar, así es este lugar.

- Lo sé, me tomara un poco acostumbrarme, pero al final lo haré.

- Eso espero, Jack esta preocupado porque cree que es la fiesta lo que no te ha gustado.

- No, la fiesta esta bien... bueno, todo lo bien que puede estar en un sitio como este.

Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa más que negar suavemente con la cabeza, mientras que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Para él, Halloween Town era un sitio normal, porque ya había estado allí muchas otras veces al igual que los otros mundos que visitó en sus viajes, pero, para Riku y Kairi, muchos de aquellos mundos lograban sorprenderlos cuando los llevaba a visitarlos; Riku conocía algunos lugares ya que al igual que él, también se había visto en la necesidad de viajar durante la gran aventura que pasaron; pero una cosa era conocer el sitio, y otra era conocer a sus habitantes, y ciertamente, el peliplata parecía tener problema con el asunto de entablar amistades.

- Y claro, como no te gusta el centro de la ciudad, te has venido al cementerio ¡Que es más alegre y bonito! -dijo el castaño, a viva voz-.

Efectivamente, se hallaban en el particular cementerio, lleno de lapidas irregulares, calabazas y hasta una peculiar colina de forma inusual, pues se retorcía como una espirar en la afilada punta.

- ¿No tienes miedo de estar en el cementerio, Riku?

- Aquí soy un vampiro -respondió simplemente- Y, por si lo de vampiro no funciona, tengo mi keyblade por si las dudas.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, aquí no vas a necesitarla.

- Las precauciones nunca han estado de más.

Ciertamente eso era algo muy propio de Riku, siempre pensando con prudencia y cautela, mientras que Sora era un tanto más despreocupado e impulsivo, y era quizá por eso ambos se entendían tan bien, ya que de alguna forma, cada uno compensaba el carácter del otro.

Con naturalidad, el ojiverde entonces tomó impulso, sentándose sobre una de las altas lapidas que estaban allí, haciendo que Sora siguiese su ejemplo, y tomara asiento en la lapida que estaba conjunta a la cual él se había colocado.

La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo negro, donde apenas un par de estrellas podían vislumbrarse, había neblina también en aquel sombrío cementerio, que a pesar de eso, no causaba ningún tipo de incomodidad en ninguno de los dos, como si realmente estuviesen en un lugar alegre y confortable.

- Sora -le llamó, luego de unos instantes de silencio- ¿Qué llevas allí?

El ojiazul bajó la vista hacia sus manos enguantadas, donde un corazón imperfecto de color rojizo con manchas negruzcas y un par de grietas, descansaba entre sus dedos.

- Es para Kairi -respondió, sonriendo- Ya que no pudo venir, pensé en llevarle algo de recuerdo.

Para mala suerte, el rey del Halloween los había invitado a visitarlos justo cuando Kairi acababa de enfermar, y no era nada conveniente para ella el salir a viajes como esos; así que originalmente Sora y Riku decidieron no aceptar la invitación, porque no sería justo que ellos se marcharan mientras que Kairi debía de quedarse, pero la chica fue muy clara, y les dijo que deberían de ir, ya que si se quedaban por ella entonces nunca iba a perdonárselos, que después de todo, ella estaría bien y en la siguiente ocasión, los acompañaría como siempre.

- ¿Crees que le guste? -pero el tono de la pregunta no tenía ni una pizca de convencimiento-.

- Es lo mejor que encontré -Sora frunció un poco el ceño- Había otros, pero eran negros... no sé si a Kaire le gustaría que le diese un corazón negro.

- Pues, no pareciera como si este fuera mejor.

Y, con la intención de observarlo con mayor cuidado, Riku extendió su mano para tomar aquel nada convencional corazón, mas, apenas lo había sostenido entre sus dedos -y quizás ejerció más fuerza de la necesaria-, el corazón se rompió a la mitad sin ceremonia alguna, ante la sorpresa de ambos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que los ojos azules de Sora se clavaron en su amigo, con cierto brillo acusatorio.

- Riku -comenzó, pero fue cortado al instante-.

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo rompí ¡Pero no era mi intención! Yo no sabía que era tan frágil.

- Y no lo era, pero la verdad es que se me cayó hace un rato -Sora se rascó una mejilla con un aire avergonzado-.

- Tiene un lado positivo, estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar algo más para Kairi.

Sora suspiró hondamente, dudando en si encontraría algo mejor, porque la verdad, eso era lo más "bonito" que había hallado.

Riku, por su parte, se dedicó a observar con detenimiento la pobre mitad del corazón que tenía en sus manos, y ciertamente, era un corazón bastante propio que se notaba sin dudas, que había sido hecho en Halloween Town.

- De alguna forma, esto me recuerda al paopu -la voz del peliplata no parecía ser más que un simple susurro- Ya sabes, por el asunto de las mitades.

El ojiazul se estremeció ante la mención de aquella fruta tan conocida y simple, porque aquello acarreaba unas cuantas memorias, y esas memorias principalmente tenían un sabor de tristeza.

Las cosas entre Sora y su mejor amigo ya no eran como antes. Había pasado ya tiempo desde que finalmente retornaron a Destiny Islands, y mientras los tres amigos aventureros disfrutaban de la paz y la tranquilidad después de una larga jornada lejos de casa, algo comenzó a cambiar en Riku y en Sora, de una forma tan sutil que al principio el castaño no se percato, sin embargo, las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor sí fueron capaces de notarlo, especialmente Kairi, que en sus ojos azules tan diferentes a los suyos, siempre pareció mirarlo con una comprensión que no fue capaz de entender, hasta hacía muy poco.

Lo que había cambiado entre él y Riku no era su amistad, pues permanecía allí, aun mas fuerte que antes, pero, también un fino hilo diferente comenzaba a hacerse presente, enredándolos discretamente para llegar al grado en el cual, por fin el dueño de la Way to the Down***** fue capaz de percatarse de lo que sucedía. Fue entonces cuando un día tan común y normal como cualquier otro, sin siquiera sospecharlo, Riku le ofreció -con una naturalidad asombrosa- compartir un afamado paopu con él. Sora dudó sobre si había escuchado bien, y cuando se dio cuenta de que así había sido, pasó a creer que quizás su amigo de cabellos plateados estaba hablando de otra cosa, tal vez, tratando de darle un significado diferente a la situación, pero, a pesar de que Sora pudiese ser muy despistado, terminó dándose cuenta de que no existía otro significado para la proposición de Riku, y que efectivamente, se trataba de algo relacionado con sentimientos totalmente alejados de la amistad.

Sobrecogido, Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rechazar la oferta, porque estaba completamente seguro de que él no sentía otra cosa que no fuese amistad. Riku se lo tomó muy bien, y las cosas continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, o al menos, ambos fingían tal cosa, lo que no resultó muy bien con Kairi, porque para ella, Sora resultaba ser tan claro como agua y no tardó mucho en saber la razón del raro comportamiento de sus mejores amigos. Kairi entonces se convirtió en una especie de consejera para el ojiazul, haciéndole ver poco a poco que sus sentimientos estaban un tanto enredados, y, que seguramente el amor que él creía sentir por ella, no era más que un amor fraternal, como se ama a un familiar. Pero, el asunto con Riku era ciertamente diferente, y de eso ella también se había encargado de hacérselo notar.

Ahora, inesperadamente y luego de algún tiempo, aquel tema parecía volver a salir entre ellos.

Sora llevaba ya bastante pensándolo, y quizá, si no era tarde, pudiese rectificar algunas cosas. Con esa nueva perspectiva, el castaño giró su rostro, únicamente para encontrarse con el rostro del otro, que se hallaba completamente alzado hacia el cielo que los cubría, mientras que los ojos increíblemente verdes de Riku se perdían en la contemplación de la luna, y una sonrisa ligera se esbozaba en sus labios.

Sí aquel no era un adecuado momento para arreglar las cosas, entonces Sora no sabía cual es el que podría ser entonces. Así que aspirando aire profundamente, se ayudó con eso para animarse a hablar.

- Tal vez... -dijo, aunque sin la seguridad que hubiese querido- Esto pueda servir... también son dos mitades que podemos compartir, aunque si quieres... cuando regresemos podemos buscar un paopu para nosotros.

Las palabras habían sido sencillas con cierto grado de titubeo, pero aun así, bastante claras. Y sin embargo, habían provocado que el corazón de Sora hubiese latido fuertemente luego de haberlas dicho, mientras que era victima de la incertidumbre ante la espera de una respuesta por el otro.

Riku permaneció callado, y, dado a que la mascara de calabaza impedía ver su mirada, Sora no podía más que observar la fina línea de los labios del otro, que estaban bastante inexpresivos. Poco a poco, se fueron curvando con lentitud en una suave sonrisa, mientras que finalmente el ojos verdes se giraba, mostrándole una expresión radiante al castaño, quien sintió entonces que toda inseguridad desaparecía de él.

- Como lo dije, tendrás que buscar otro regalo para Kairi, ahora este es nuestro ¿No? -y para enfatizar sus palabras, levantó la mitad del corazón que tenía aun en sus manos- Y aunque es extraño, me parece que ahora se ha vuelto muy bello.

De cierta forma, Sora también consideraba que aquel corazón oscuro y peculiar del Pueblo de Halloween, de verdad se había transformado en algo encantador, pese a su apariencia.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en sus labios, girándose para escapar de la vista de Riku, pues se sentía algo tonto en aquel momento, pero apenas había hecho aquello, cuando sintió como su mano izquierda era tomada por otra, y unos dedos también enguantados se entrelazaban con los suyos. La sonrisa de Sora aumentó mientras que cerraba los ojos y apretaba cariñosamente aquella mano que tan suavemente había tomado la suya, sin poder notar por su posición, la alegría que surcaba en los ojos esmeralda de Riku.

Y es que finalmente, lo que parecía ser un capítulo muy esperado, que había sido pospuesto por largo tiempo, llegaba luego de tanta espera. Los dos eran conscientes de sus sentimientos que se encontraban plagados de _honestidad_ hacia el otro, y maravillosamente, por fin ambos podían comenzar a expresarlos sin dudas de por medio.

Mucho, mucho tiempo después, cuando los años ya habían pasado, Kairi ocasionalmente se preguntaba -mientras veía a sus dos amigos que seguían felizmente juntos-, acerca de aquel corazón bastante peculiar y maltrecho que descansaba en un bello estante de la casa que compartían, y que además también se encontraba roto por la mitad. Aquel corazón nada lindo era un misterio, porque Riku y Sora siempre solían observarlo con cariño, y lo guardaban como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Tal vez Kairi nunca lo sabría -aunque siempre sentía ganas de preguntar-, pero podía vivir con eso. Mientras sus dos amigos mostraran tanta felicidad, cualquier detalle podía salir sobrando.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waw, mis ideas raras y yo xD

Ejem, en fin, este pequeño fanfic ha salido porque atendí a la petición de Azarat, sobre hacer algo que tuviese a Sora y a Riku de protagonistas, así que espero que al menos sea de su agrado (le dije que haría el esfuerzo XD), fue lo mejor que quizás se me ocurrió, ejem, pero si juzgan que no es muy bueno, entonces me haré la loca y diré que es porque estoy oxidada, jajaja.

Bien, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo, como hago siempre, agradecerle a toda aquella persona que se tome la molestia de leer este fanfic, Y, por ultimo, por si hay alguien que quizás no lo sepa:

***Way to the Dawn**: "Camino al Alba", es la espada de Riku en el Kingdom Hearts II.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Siempre que haya un hueco en tu vida, llénalo de amor__..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
